Broken legs
by grilledjellyfish
Summary: Jack and Sam have something in commen. Oh, and Janet is there to screw up Sam's life...


Author's notes: Hmmm... I guess there's no deeper mening in this fic. I just wrote it for the fun-part of my brain.  
If you find the moral of the story feel free the put it into a nice review!! ;P

--------------------

Well it could have been worse. A lot worse actually.

Sam watched as Janet Fraiser held a blue pen in her right hand. Mere inches above her new white cast. On her right leg. From her ankle up to her knee.

It could have been worse, she really had to believe that. She could, after all, be dead... very unlikely, but theoretically possible.

That day SG1 had gone on a mission to a planet whose stargate was on top of exactly one hundred and one steps. The MALP had toppled down the construction immediately after having appeared on the other side of the wormhole and was totally crushed.

So Hammond had decided to send SG1 after the thing, reasoning that the four of them had had enough strenuous missions in the last... years.  
Colonel O'Neill on the other hand had thought it would be just great to keep the MALP some company and had stumble down, head first, the very steep and very high stairs, following the exmple of the crushed device at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam had supposed that to be a very bad idea and had grabbed the Colonel's backpack, having tried to pull him back.  
But to both their surprise, the rest of the team hadnt gotten stuck in the wormhole and had appeared exactly in that moment directly behind the Major. Daniel had crashed into Sam and had given her the extra push, making her lose both her stance and the grip on the Colonel.

They had fallen down the one hundred and one steps and had landed with a loud and painful thud on the dirty ground.

The results had been the immediate discontinuance of the mission, lots of bruises and two broken legs... One for each of the two cursing soldiers.

Janet's hand was still hovering above the cast, a huge frown on her face and teeth gnawing on her lower lip in concentration.  
"Please, Janet! I have plenty of work to do!"

The petite Doctor averted her gaze from the monotone white material and lifted both eyebrows (she always tried to raise just one, but she never managed) and stopped chewing on her lip. Clearing her throat she waited expectantly for another comment.

But not a sound escaped the Major's lips and she had to watch helplessly as Fraiser's eyes wandered back to the cast,  
ignoring the person attached to it totally. Sam decided to fume for a while and kept on staring at the yellow curtain that was drawn between her and the neighbour bed.

In which somebody was lying. Also wearing a cast. On his leg.

"Carter"  
The person on the other bed was definitely bored. He hadnt even managed to keep silent for... ten minutes.

"Yes, Sir"  
"What's Fraiser doin'?"

Janet turned her head to the curtain and surveyed the plastic for some seconds before deciding to let Sam do the talking.

"She's trying to write something intelligent on my cast"  
"Oh... take your time Doc!"

Janet's head shot up, lips pursed and the pen pointing threateningly at the curtain. "If you would be able to shut up for at least five seconds I'd eventually know something original!"

Sam tried to hide the smirk that was forming on her face, the sudden silence coming from the other side of the room not helping with the matter. Janet turned her head back to the task of getting something on the cast, when she noticed the funny way Sam's lips had curved.

One pointed look and a short: "Something funny, Major?" and the blond woman was silent again, waiting patiently for her friend to finally get started. And obviously she did have a heureka at that moment, because Sam suddenly felt a weight pressing down on a sore spot on her leg through he cast, making her grimace.

Janet Fraiser sensed the tensing of the leg beneath her hand and sent Sam a apologetic smile, getting a nod in return.

Again Janet started writing on the irregular surface of the cast.  
The first things Sam saw were two black dots, then a curve and a circle around the three lonely signs.

A smily-face.

And Sam had been afraid her best friend had something evil on her mind when she'd announced her wish to scribble something on the cast. So now that she had made sure Janet wasnt intending to screw up her life, Sam allowed her gaze to wander back to the still drawn curtain.

"Doc, when do I get my BDU's back?" 'Oh, that's why the thing was still between them!' Sam thought when she heard the muffled voice of her CO.

"Shes nearly finished with me, Sir"  
A deep and maybe a bit too exaggerated sigh echoed through the air of the infirmary, evoking another smile on Sam's lips.

Her eyes casually flickered back to the still moving hand... and stayed.  
Besides the smiley, Janet had written down Sam's name. And beside her name the three-letter word 'and' appeared.

What in God's name did she have in mind?

'Jack'. ... Jack?

'Sam and Jack sit...'

'NO'  
"Janet!! Stop it!... I swear if you write that down I'll kill you"  
With her right hand, the one nearest to Fraiser's arm, Sam grabbed her friend's elbow, forcing the pen over the side of her cast and producing a long black line.

"Sam! Lemme go"  
"No!"

With her other hand, Janet freed herself out of Sam's iron grasp and started writing again, finishing the word 'kissing'  
in a slightly slurred manner. At seeing this, Sam mobilized all her strength and reached out for the arm again, finding hold in the material of Janet's sleeve and pulled the arm back.

The sudden movement brought the Doctor out of her balance and she fell down from the chair and onto the grey floor, the stool bouncing some times with deafening noise, before rolling to the right and pulling the curtain open in the process.

With her hand still attached to the sleeve of the falling woman, Sam too lost balance and fell head-first down from the infirmary bed, a surprised gasp the only sound coming from her before she nearly landed on the already lying Doctor.

Jack watched the scene displayed in front of him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Sam's back hit the hard ground and a groan immediately formed in her throat, but before it had time to materialize, Sam remembered that her plastered leg was still in the process of falling.

Teeth clenched and a fist gripping the hem of her gown, Sam waited for the inevitable to happen.

Thud

"Dammit, dammit, dammit"  
"God, Sam!... Lay still!"

"Carter, you alright?" Jack had finally found his voice and had stopped imitating a goldfish out of the water.  
"Daaammit! SHIT!"

"God Im so sorry, Sam!" Janet said terrified, trying to get back up, without falling over Sam, the chair or her own legs.  
"You damn well better are!" Sam yelled back, trying to hold back the hot tears that prickled at the back of her eyes.

Suddenly the two woman stopped dead in their fight. Both heads turned to the second occupied bed in the room from where somebody was desperately trying to keep the laughter in his throat and the comment in his mouth, where it was currently burning a hole in Jack's tongue.

Glaring at the slightly flushed man, Janet stood up and reached out for the outstretched hand of Sam Carter, pulling her into a more or less upright position.

Sam braced her body with her free hand and tried not to step onto the broken leg and now broken cast. After some more swearing and some more pain, Sam was again lying on the white sheets of her assigned bed.

Still with a guilty expression on her face, Janet removed the plaster and threw it into a nearby bin.

"Sir, would you please stop laughing"  
"S-sorry Carter... alright... what did Fraiser wrote on your cast that made you go berserk?"

"Nothing"  
The answer may have come a bit too fast in Jack's opinion.

"Nothing"  
"Right."

Jack nodded and watched as the Doctor started applying new wet plasters around Sam's slightly swollen leg, her gaze casted downwards as she tried in vain to keep the smile hidden.

But Sam saw it nonetheless and inhaled deeply, at the same time clearing her throat soundly and glaring down at her friend.

"Sorry Sam, really." Janet told her, biting her lip when she nearly started laughing at the thought of how it must have looked like when the two had fallen down.  
Carter shook her head, not believing a word.

"Hey, Carter, whattcha gonna do with that thing. We can't really keep on playing with the gate with 'em."

Sam had considered her options. After all she did know that the cast would stay where it was right now for at least four weeks.

"I'll do some paperwork and work on my projects in the lab, Sir... what else should I be doing"  
"I don't know,... that paperwork-plan is quite a good idea, but for five weeks? Sorry, not intending to break my hand because of overworking myself. How 'bout we paint the town red or let something big explode?"

Sam gave him a wary look.  
"Or we could buy some new bras for you... no offence but don't you think the aliens would be much nicer to us when you'd be wearing something red and lacy..."

He was definitely pushing his luck here judging by the way Sam's eyes had widened with every word that had stumbled out of Jack's mouth.

"And that coming from someone who's currently wearing Simpson's boxers!"

--------------------

FINIS!!!!!

Short, sweet (?), simple. Opinions, suggestions, spears and arrows? XD


End file.
